Marlene Vlady
is a Gundam Meister and one of the protagonists in the first part of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. Marlene is a Second Generation Gundam Meister and pilots the GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool. Personality & Character A beautiful woman of strong will and intellect, Marlene Vlady is a criminal enlisted by Celestial Being and is the designated Meister of the GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool. As there are doubts regarding her support of the organization's ideology, a remotely-detonable explosive is strapped around her neck to keep her under control. She often viewed herself as only a component to make the Gundam move. She later falls in love with, and marries fellow Meister Ruido Resonance. She is the mother of Feldt Grace, and viewed her fellow Meisters more than comrades but as part of a family. Skills & Capabilities She is a skilled Gundam pilot, and is very decisive and clear when making a decision. She does not care about the damages suffered by the Gundam, and this allows her to overcome the limits. In Ruido's opinion, Marlene might be the most suitable pilot among the second generation Meisters when they take into consideration the Gundams' intended purpose. History Early life & joining Celestial Being Marlene Vlady was one of the space labourers who participated in the building of space colonies as well as other related space development. One day, the spacecraft she was in had an outbreak of an infectious disease caused by a mutated virus. Despite distress signals being sent to nearby ships and to Earth, no one helped. Although Marlene was also infected, she was one of those who are in a better conditions, and to her, the contorted faces of her companions were saying that they would be better off if they were not breathing. Despite being aware of their sufferings, Marlene was helpless and could only comfort them by saying that help will arrived soon. However, she knew that the statement was untrue. A dark despair was slowly eating her away. A space labourer known as "Robark Stad” later arrived to help, but by then, Marlene was the only one still alive. The others had all died, but some some of them did not die from the disease. Marlene was put on trial for murder and found guilty; the trial did not consider the hopeless circumstances she was in then. The Union enterprise managing the spacecraft put all the blame on her in order to clear themselves of any responsibilities. For this reason, they cured her using the latest technology. Marlene originally intended to use her life to atone for the crime; she couldn't care less about the conspiracy and secret deals surrounding the judgement, she only wanted to have a clear conscience. However, her belief changed dramatically after hearing that her saviour, Robark Stad, had suddenly died in an accident. A person like her had survived, while someone like Robark had died. Marlene felt the world was completely wrong, and became determined to change it. Later, Veda invited her to join Celestial Being, and she could not help but think that it was fate. Testing of the Second Generation Gundams Marlene was introduced to Chall Acustica by Ruido Resonance. At that time, Marlene was behind iron bars, handcuffed, and had an explosive collar around her neck. She overhead Chall asking Ruido why she was bounded, and she replied that she was a felon. She added that unlike the other Meisters, she was just a part that makes a Gundam move. Later on, Marlene was assigned to pilot the GNY-004 Gundam Plutone for a test on its GN composite armor. After the test, she apologized to Chall, the designated Meister of the Gundam Plutone, for damaging her Gundam during the test. Marlene also assured Chall that she would be piloting Plutone for the subsequent tests. When a HRL battleship was found to be approaching the Celestial Being's space colony, Krung Thep, Marlene wanted to pilot GNY-001 Gundam Astraea in Ruido's stead to destroy the ship as she had witness death before unlike Ruido. However, she did not do so in the end as she witnessed how determined Ruido was in testing his own preparedness to kill people. The Meisters were later asked to go down to earth for the next part of the Gundams' development. In the space shuttle, Marlene was isolated and confined in another room that is surrounded by metal bars. Chall was livid about this, but Marlene told her it was fine. A few days after arriving on earth, 874 piloted Astraea and carried out a mission to destroy four MSJ-04 Fanton guarding the remains of a ruined town. The other three Meisters walked around the ruins after the mission was over, and Marlene said that as long as wars are eradicated in the end, she will pilot the Gundam regardless of the tragedy the use of Gundam may caused. Some time later, Marlene and her GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool were assigned to carry out surveillance on a team of Hellion. During the mission brief, Joyce Moreno discovered that the Hellion's target was a guerrilla village and begged Marlene to intervene in the attack. Although Marlene rejected Moreno's request as that was not her mission, she still intervened when the Hellions attacked the village. She was injured when she used her Gundam to block a Hellion's kamikaze attack. After the battle, as Moreno attended to Marlene, Ruido realised the significance of her explosive collar: To bind her overly gentle heart and to prevent her from making a serious mistake due to her kindness.Due to Marlene's injuries, Ruido launched in her place for a preliminary armed intervention test. He was happy to do so as in his view, Marlene was a kind lady unsuitable for combat. He also wishes to get her out of the fighting. After the mission was over, Marlene thanked Ruido and after beating around the bush for a while, he confessed his love for her and was accepted. The second generation Gundams' development were eventually completed and work on developing the third generation Gundams started. It was at this time that Marlene and Ruido married, with Chall as their witness. Not much was prepared for the ceremony and there was no ring, but Marlene's explosive collar was removed by Ruido after he obtained permission from Veda. Several years later, Marlene gave birth to her daughter, Feldt Grace. The name was an alias, and Marlene and Ruido decided on it after discussing with Chall. Other than Ruido, who was helping Ian with the Gundams' construction as he was also a mechanic, Marlenee and Chall had nothing to do, so they spent their days watching over Feldt. Because of this, Marlene once noted that compared to Ruido, Chall was more of a family to Feldt. The peaceful days did not last long. Death There was a terrorist plot to attack the HRL's Orbital Elevator, but Veda decided not to intervene as it had calculated the attack was unlikely to bring the elevator down. Chall was unhappy with Veda's decision, and Ruido noted that as long as they had a plan whereby the Gundam and the organization's existence were not exposed, intervention was not impossible. He then came up with a plan whereby Gundam Plutone is the key. In his plan, Plutone would lead the enemies away and its GN condenser deliberately made to run wild so as to release huge amount of GN particles. These GN particles would then cause the electronics of the enemies' MS to fail and render them immobile. For her safety, Chall would escape in the Plutone's core fighter as the GN condenser malfunctions, and Ruido would use Astraea to protect Plutone prior to her escape. Marlene and Chall agreed to his plan, but Marlene insisted on coming along with them. Knowing that they cannot dissuade her, Ruido and Chall agreed. Ruido's plan was later approved by Veda. During the mission, Plutone's core fighter unexpectedly malfunctioned and could not detach from the Gundam. In addition, energy level of the GN particles was higher than expected, and this might cause the Plutone's GN Drive to explode. Despite Chall's plea to get away from her, Marlene’s Albulhool and Ruido’s Astraea still approached as they wanted to save her. Both of them were eventually overwhelmed by the GN particles, which could be toxic under certain conditions, and killed while saving Chall. Before her death, Marlene had told Chall to live on. Marlene and Ruido are survived by their daughter, Feldt, but she never knew the nature of her parent's deaths. Relationships Celestial Being ;Krung Thep :;Ruido Resonance ::How Marlene and Ruido came together was not explained in great details, but they developed a romantic relationship that lead to birth of their daughter Feldt. :;Chall Acustica ::Marlene was a close friend of Chall, and treats her like family. :;Gundam Meister 874 ::Marlene treats her as a valued comrade. :;Feldt Grace ::Marlene's and Ruido's daughter. Marlene and Ruido raised Feldt together with Chall's help before they died. From Feldt's emotional reaction, she had a good relationship with her parents before they died as she continues to mourn for them every year on the anniversary of their deaths. Pics Gallery References External links *Marlene's profile on official site (Japanese, scroll down) *Marlene Vlady on Wikipedia (scroll down) Category:Deceased